RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3 is the third adaptation installment of the reality television show, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered on February 19, 2012, at 8:00 p.m. EST/PST on RLV Network, a fictional premium cable channel broadcasted in the United States and Canada, with a one-and-a-half-hour season finale on May 6, 2012. Production 'Development and filming' This season was aired during the 2012 winter-spring season on RLV Network. A new country to the franchise, Samoa, is visited while uncovering Peru, Brazil, Austria, Kenya, United Arab Emirates, Sri Lanka, and Vietnam. It is the first season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race to visit Africa and the Middle East, as well as Oceania not featured in the final Leg. This also marks the first time the race ended in the contiguous United States. In a pre-show interview, executive producer and host Rachel Vega revealed that this season's teams will be pushed into unexpected environments, battle through extreme climates, and perform tougher tasks, which totaled to an exhausting course for the racers. Vega also revealed the first Leg included the most time and strength-consuming task (in raw abilities) ever aired. The Intersection, introduced this season on Leg 6, involved two teams having to work together for all future tasks until otherwise instructed. If no other team was available when one team read the Intersection clue, they were required to wait for another team to show up before proceeding. During the Vietnam legs, all route markers were colored purple and white rather than red and yellow to avoid confusion with the flag of the vanquished South Vietnam. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3 were open for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens until July 30, 2012. The cast includes dating motorcyclists, muscular boyfriends, soccer moms, a brother and a physically disabled sister, sports-obsessed brothers, long-distance friends, an Indian couple, twin sisters, and a couple married over fifty years. Jiu-jitsu champion Marcelo Garcia made an appearance in Leg 3 to serve as a clue giver for the Roadblock. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *Matching coloured symbols orange +, magenta ^, and olive ~) indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates that only one of the two available U-Turns was used. Notes: # Each racers' Roadblock limit is six. # Ryan & Christy initially arrived 4th, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for carrying the basket of potatoes and straw by hand instead of tying them to each other's backs at the "Spuds" Detour. Three teams checked in before their penalty elapsed, dropping them to 7th. # At Putucusi Mountain, where the location of the Roadblock was, Will decided that he could not finish the task and he & Charice took the 4-hour penalty. Already in last place, RachelLeVega came out to the Roadblock location and eliminated them before the penalty elapsed. # Ryan & Christy initially arrived 5th, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for delivering the logs and cranking the wood shaving machine together at the "Wooden Heads" Detour when the clue stated they must perform the jobs separately. Adria & Heidi checked in during their penalty, dropping them to 6th. # Bianca & Taylor used their U-Turn power on Jake & Daniel. However, Jake & Daniel were actually ahead of them, thus the U-Turn had no effect. # Jasmika & Juana failed to complete the Roadblock in Leg 4. After an hour passed since the last team checked in and over four hours of golfing, RachelLeVega came out to the Roadblock location and eliminated them. # Catherine & Simon initially arrived 4th, but were not allowed to check in because they had left their backpacks (containing travel documents) at the "Shovel It Up" Detour; they were instructed to retrieve them before they could check in again. Jake & Daniel checked in while Catherine & Simon went back, dropping them to 5th. # Ryan & Christy initially arrived 3rd, but they took a taxi instead of traveling on foot to Bastian Mawatha Bus Stand as the clue had specified, resulting in a 30-minute penalty. Two teams checked in during their penalty, dropping them to 5th. # Catherine & Simon would have received a 2-hour penalty for taking a flight from Dubai International Airport instead of Sharjah International Airport to Colombo as the clue specified; however since Catherine & Simon arrived at the Pit Stop in last place, they were eliminated without the penalty being applied. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by racers. #"What A Wacky Mountain This Is! (Peru)" - Charice #"Sorry, I Thought You Sneezed (Peru)" - Ryan #"I Went Full On Zen Mode All Over Him (Brazil)" - Taylor #"Dessert Has Been Served, And It's Us! (Austria)" - Juana #"I Ain't Cleaning Up That Elephant Again (Kenya)" - Jake #"He's An Angel, Not A Miracle Worker (United Arab Emirates)" - Heidi #"We've Reunited Once Again (Sri Lanka)" - Simon #"Would You Like A Side Of Regret To Go With That? (Vietnam)" - Jake #"Being Kind Takes So Much Heart (Vietnam)" - Matt #"And I Thought Ruth Wilson Looked Beautiful (Samoa)" - Christy #"We're Not Dark Horses, That's For Sure (Seattle)" - Adria Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1' - US$2,500 each *'Leg 2' - A ski trip for two to Alyeska Resort in Girdwood, Alaska *'Leg 3' - A trip for two to London *'Leg 4' - A state-of-the-art home entertainment package from Best Buy *'Leg 5' - A trip for two to Iceland *'Leg 6' - A pair of kayaks *'Leg 7' - A trip for two to Grenada *'Leg 8' - A pair of electric bikes *'Leg 9' - A 2013 Nissan Altima for each *'Leg 10' - A trip for two to the American Samoa *'Leg 11' - US$750,000 Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States' → Peru) Airdate: 'February 5, 2012 *Bonneville Salt Flats, Utah, 'United States (Bonneville Speedway) (Starting Line) * Salt Lake City (Salt Lake City International Airport) to Lima, Peru (Jorge Chávez International Airport) * Lima (Osambela House) * Lima (Convento de San Francisco) (Overnight Rest) * Lima (Terminal Terrestre de Buses Norte) to Arequipa (Terminal Terrestre Arequipa) * Arequipa (Mundo Alpaca) * Arequipa (El Misti) * Arequipa (La Mansión del Fundador) In this Roadblock, one team member had to don a traditional montera and follow a weaver to make a chullo by using the Peruvian method of a loom. After the weaver is satisfied with the final product, they will receive their next clue. Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Convento de San Francisco, teams signed up for one of two bus departure times, all of which were in the following morning. At the departure time, a priest handed their next clue also containing bus tickets on the time teams signed up for. * At Mundo Alpaca, teams had to search through stacks of alpaca wool for a scarf to trade for their next clue. * Teams had to ride a helicopter to the highest point of El Misti. Once landed, they must transport a treasure chest 5,800 m down the side of the volcano to ground level. Teams then must unlock the chest and smash rocks to find their next clue in the form of a race flag. Leg 2 (Peru) Airdate: '''February 12, 2012 * Arequipa (Terminal Terrestre Arequipa) to Cuzco (Terminal Terrestre Cusco) * Cuzco (Olas Bravas Cevicheria) * Ollantaytambo (El Albergue Farm) * Ollantaytambo (Ollantaytambo train station) to Aguas Calientes (Machu Picchu train station) * Aguas Calientes (Putucusi Mountain) * Aguas Calientes to Macchu Picchu * Machu Picchu (Historic Sanctuary of Machu Picchu - Guardhouse) In this Detour, teams chose between Stones or Spuds. In Stones, teams had to help rebuild the farm's terrace walls by fitting six stones into their correct spots. Each teams' pile held nine stones - three of them did not fill any gaps. After giving the three stones that do not fit the solution to the Quechuan architect, teams will receive their next clue. In Spuds, teams had to tie a 50 lb (22 kg) basket of purple potatoes and 25 lb (11 kg) basket of straw onto their backs. They must carry the baskets 2 mi (3 km) down a path to a preservation area where they must spread their potatoes on the ground and cover them with straw to prepare for freeze-drying the next day. When the baskets are empty, teams will receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to strap on climbing gear and ascend three sets of wooden ladders to a station. Along the trek, team members must memorize eight stone carvings of animals. After reaching the station, using a slider puzzle, they must arrange the animals in the order of which they appeared on the journey to receive their next clue. If the order is wrong or team members forget, they must rappel down and let trailing teams the opportunity to complete the Roadblock to restart the task. '''Additional task * At Olas Bravas, each team member had to consume one bowl of spicy ceviche before getting their next clue. 'Leg 3 (Peru '→''' Brazil) '''Airdate: '''February 19, 2012 * Aguas Calientes (Machu Picchu train station) to Ollantaytambo (Ollantaytambo train station) * Cuzco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) to Manaus, Amazonas, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazil '''Brazil] (Eduardo Gomes International Airport) * Manaus (Ginásio Ninimberg Guerra) * Presidente Figueiredo (Cachoeira Pedra Lascada) * Manaus (Meeting of the Waters) * Novo Airão (Anavilhanas Jungle Lodge) In this Roadblock, one team member had to change into a gi and face a Brazilian jiu-jitsu master on the arena. They must try to escape their opponent's grapple and pin him to the mat for five seconds within three minutes to receive their next clue from jiu-jitsu champion Marcelo Garcia. In this Detour, teams chose between Wooden Heads or Body of Water. In Wooden Heads, teams had to take a taxi to Mercado Adolpho Lisboa and learn what it takes to make colored paper out of Brazilian timber. One team member must deliver ten logs into the wood shaving machine while the other must crank the machine to make wood chips (containing fibers to make paper). After slashing the logs, each team member must create a leaf of yellow paper by following an ongoing demonstration to receive their next clue. In Body of Water, teams had to take a taxi to Marina Rio Negro and build a raft out of logs and rope. When teams are afloat on Rio Tarumā, they must steer themselves and find a clue box perching from tree branches. While some clue boxes contain "Try Again!" lids, only one will contain their next clue. Additional tasks * At Cachoeira de Pedra Lascada, teams had to rappel themselves up a tree to reach a flag dangling from its limb. After both team members grab one flag, they must trade them for their next clue. * After the Detour, teams had to hire a river taxi to take them upriver to Anavilhanas Jungle Lodge, the Pit Stop. 'Leg 4 (Brazil '→''' Austria) 'Airdate: '''February 26, 2012 * Manaus (Eduardo Gomes International Airport) to Salzburg, 'Austria (Salzburg Airport) * Salzburg (Schloss Mirabell - Pegasus Fountain) ** Salzburg (Mirabellgarten) * Salzburg (Getreidegasse - Stassny Trachtenkinder) * Hallein (Salzwelten Bad Dürrnberg) * Rauris (Rauriser Hochalmbahnen) * Werfen (Hohenwerfen Castle) In this Detour, teams chose between Chords or Stores. In Chords, teams had to travel to Mozart Geburtshaus and search through hundreds of pieces of untitled sheet music to find a copy of Mozart's unfinished Requiem. Teams must play two music staffs from the piece on the piano to prove they have found the correct song to receive their next clue. In Stores, teams had to travel to Alter Markt and set up a holiday-themed stand in preparations for Christmas. Following a rudimentary diagram, they must accordingly arrange a display of 144 miniature snow globes in the freezing weather. If the store clerk is satisfied with the team's work, she will give teams their next clue. In the first of two Fast Forwards on this race, one team had to assemble a 24-piece Altekruse Puzzle to receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to select a golf club and participate in a snow golfing exercise. Team members must chip a golf ball into a practice net target 15 m (49 ft) away from its tee. When a ball enters the bullseye, teams will receive their next clue. Additional tasks * Due to Austrian safety regulations, teams were required to properly install snow chains onto the front tires of their Nissan Pixo before driving to Schloss Mirabell. * At Salzwelten Bad Dürrnberg, teams had to don white coveralls and ride the Austrian locomotives of mine traveling, an electric train and wooden slides, to find their next clue hidden inside the depths of the mine. 'Leg 5 (Austria '→''' Kenya) 'Airdate: '''March 4, 2012 * Salzburg (Salzburg Airport) to Nairobi, 'Kenya (Jomo Kenyatta International Airport) * Nairobi (Kenyatta International Conference Center - Observation Deck) * Nairobi National Park (Nairobi Safari Walk) * Nairobi National Park (Nairobi Animal Orphanage) * Nairobi National Park (Elephant And Rhino Nursery) * Nairobi National Park (Impala Observation Point) In this Roadblock, with driving assistance from a ranger, one team member had to take control of a safari jeep and drive through the national park to find a marked car stuck in a deep ditch. After locating one, team members must connect a tow rope from the jeep to the vehicle and pull it out of the hole. They will receive their clue after returning to the orphanage parking lot with the towed car. In this Detour, teams chose between Scrub It Up or Shovel It Up. In Scrub It Up, teams went on foot to a nearby mud pit and had to use the provided sponges and buckets of water to clean five baby African elephants after their filthy baths to receive their next clue. If an elephant decides to go back into the pit, teams will have to rewash that elephant to consider it as cleaned. In Shovel It Up, teams had to use shovels to scoop enough elephant and rhino dung to fill a wheelbarrow. Then, they must roll the wheelbarrow 1.7 km (1 mi) to a fertilizing basket in Bagladesh Village. Teams must fill up their basket to the top to receive their next clue. Additional tasks * At Kenyatta International Conference Center, teams found their next clue written entirely in Swahili and had to depend on the locals' knowledge to guide them via jeeps to Nairobi Safari Walk. * At the Nairobi Animal Orphanage, teams had to grab their next clue inside a lion cage. * After completing the Detour, with their belongings, teams had to ride bicycles to the Impala Observation Point, the Pit Stop. 'Leg 6 (Kenya '→''' United Arab Emirates) 'Airdate: '''March 11, 2012 *Lang'ata (Giraffe Centre) * Nairobi (Jomo Kenyatta International Airport) to Dubai, 'United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) *Dubai (Jumeirah Beach Hotel - 360° Bar) *Sharjah (Eye of the Emirates) *Dubai (Burj Khalifa Lake) *Dubai (Dubai Dolphinarium) *Dubai (Al Fahidi Fort) At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. In this special Roadblock, one team member from each of the intersected teams had to strap onto a spin table on opposite sides of the 60 m-high (197 ft) Ferris wheel and ride it to the peak. While still facing upright, team members must look for a piece of Arabic writing in the distance and record the sighted symbols on a whiteboard attached to their safety equipment within five minutes before the wheel begins returning to ground level. Team members had to combine the symbols together to form the name of where their next clue is located. After the Roadblock, teams were no longer Intersected. In this Detour, teams chose between Served Cold or Served Gold. In Served Cold, teams had to make their way to Chillout Ice Cafe in Times Square Center and carry a 50 lb (23 kg) ice sculpture through the Arabian heat to Ski Dubai in the Mall of the Emirates. If the sculpture is still intact when placed on the pedestal, teams will receive their next clue. In Served Gold, teams had to make their way to Dubai Gold Souk and find a marked gold exchange shop where they would use a precision scale to calculate the price of half a stack of golden jewelry to the nearest gram. The price of gold per ounce (1 oz → 28 g conversion necessary) was displayed on a television screen and changed by the minute. Once the correct monetary amount was written, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks * Upon arriving at 360° Bar, teams had to find a secret agent in the outdoor lounge to receive a locked suitcase containing their next clue. They must figure out the code to unlock the suitcase was a three-digit number displayed on a marked yacht in the Persian Gulf. * At Dubai Dolphinarium, teams received their next clue from Sully, a dolphin unmentioned to the racers. 'Leg 7 (United Arab Emirates '→''' Sri Lanka) 'Airdate: '''March 18, 2012 * Sharjah (Sharjah International Airport) to Colombo, 'Sri Lanka (Bandaranaike International Airport) * Colombo (Jaya Container Terminal) * Colombo (Pettah Market) * Colombo (Bastian Mawatha Bus Stand) ** Colombo (Sima Malaka Meditation Centre) * Colombo (Galle Face Green) * Colombo (Kelaniya Temple) In this Roadblock, one team member had to cover every part of a tuk-tuk using newspapers except the tan metal. Then, they must paint over the tan with green to show its new environmentally-friendly style. After the paint dries, team members must replicate a pattern from a tuk-tuk on display to receive their next clue. If a judge is unsatisfied with the work, they will have to paint over the pattern and restart the design. In this Speed Bump, Catherine & Simon had to execute ten tricky yoga positions to proceed to their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Riding The Waves or Searching The Streets. In Riding The Waves, teams had to make their way to Wellawatte Beach and windsurf, without falling, to a buoy 500 m (0.3 mi) from shore where both team members had to pass a marker to grab their next clue. The twist is, no instructors will be provided therefore teams must figure out how to windsurf for themselves. In Searching The Streets, teams had to make their way to Pettah Commercial District and search among the crowded streets for three yellow tags each showing a number and alphabet letter. After teams find all three tags, they must go on foot to a shoe store and tell the clerk the characters. If teams are correct, the clerk will hand them a shoe telling the location of the next Pit Stop. Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Jaya Container Terminal, teams had to search for a clue inside a shipping container within the 1.3 km-long (0.8 mi) pier. After finding a container with three numbers written on the side, teams had to use the digits to release a padlock on the doors and retrieve their next clue from inside. * At Pettah Market, teams had to transfer four sacks of different spices into separate baskets. They must place a basket on their head and transport it to a marked spice stall. After delivering all the spices into their labeled bin, teams will receive their next clue. 'Leg 8 (Sri Lanka '→''' Vietnam) 'Airdate: '''March 25, 2012 * Colombo (Bandaranaike International Airport) to Ho Chi Minh City, 'Vietnam (Tan Son Nhat International Airport) * Ho Chi Minh City (Bến xe Miền Tây (Vietnamese)) to Cần Thơ (Bến xe Cần Thơ) * Cần Thơ (Hồ Xáng Thổi) ** Cần Thơ (Xuân Khánh Market) * Cần Thơ (Ninh Kiều Wharf (Viet.)) * Cần Thơ (Phong Điền Floating Market (Viet.)) * Cần Thơ (Quán Cafe Phố Nhớ and Cái Răng Floating Market (Viet.)) * Cần Thơ (Cái Khế Market) * Cồn Ấu (Viet.), Cần Thơ (Khu du lịch Phù Sa (Viet.)) In the last of two Fast Forwards on this race, one team had to transfer six bronzeback snakes from their cage to a reptile habitat in the market to receive their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Flower Sale or Fully Stocked. In Flower Sale, teams had to select a marked flower boat and raise 80,000₫ (dong VND - $4.00) by selling as many flowers as needed. Teams brought the money to the boat owner who would verify their earnings and give them their next clue. In Fully Stocked, teams had to select a marked rowboat and load twelve crates onto it. They must deliver the cargo to its recipients by matching a code stamped on individual crates with an address painted on the side of boats. After collecting twelve signatures, teams had to give the signatures to the dockman to confirm the deliveries and receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to travel by taxi to Cái Răng Floating Market and purchase the listed ingredients to make phở with only a 50,000₫ (dong VND - $2.50) budget. After shopping, they must travel back to the café and let the chef create a pot of the soup. The partner must consume the entire meal to receive their next clue. Additional tasks * At Hồ Xáng Thổi, teams had to find a woman wearing a nón lá and using shoulder poles, carry four 20 lb baskets of fruit by foot to Ninh Kieu Wharf to receive their next clue. * At Ninh Kieu Wharf, teams had to take a sampan to Phong Điền Floating Market where they will find their next clue. * At Cái Khế Market, teams had to row a basket boat to the Pit Stop. 'Leg 9 (Vietnam)' Airdate: '''April 1, 2012 * Cần Thơ (Bến xe Cần Thơ) to Ho Chi Minh City (Bến xe Miền Tây) * Ho Chi Minh City (Bình Quới Tourist Village) * Ho Chi Minh City (Lê Quý Đôn Street - Balloon Vendor) ** Ho Chi Minh City (Saigon Central Post Office) * Ho Chi Minh City (Saigon Opera House) * Ho Chi Minh City (Quốc Tự Pagoda) In this Detour, teams chose between Bamboo or Silk. In Bamboo, teams had to properly assemble a t'rung xylophone using 50 bamboo sticks. After a percussionist plays a complete song on the instrument, they would receive their next clue. In Silk, teams had to make two silk fans by using the materials provided and following an ongoing demonstration. Once their work is approved by the craftsman, teams must learn and perform a fan dance routine to the satisfaction of the judges to receive their next clue. In this Speed Bump, Dave & Matt had to sort 115 letters into their correct units to proceed to their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to taxi two passengers to their desired locations by using a pull rickshaw. During this task, teams may only depend on other locals' knowledge to bring the riders to their correct destinations. After delivering both passengers, also receiving tips in return, they must pull their rickshaw back to Saigon Opera House and trade the money for their next clue. '''Additional task *Upon arriving at the balloon vendor, teams had to pick up a Travelocity Roaming Gnome which had their next clue on the bottom of its base. Teams had to keep the gnomes for the rest of the Leg and bring them to the Pit Stop. 'Leg 10 (Vietnam' → Samoa) Airdate: 'April 8, 2012 * Ho Chi Minh City (Jade Emporer Pagoda) * Ho Chi Minh City (Tan Son Nhat International Airport) to Faleolo, Upolu, 'Samoa (Faleolo International Airport) Route map